List of Muv-Luv Characters
Here is a list of all the characters in the Muv-Luv franchise and related works. Main Games Muv-Luv Extra *Shirogane Takeru *Kagami Sumika *Mitsurugi Meiya *Tamase Miki *Ayamine Kei *Jinguuji Marimo *Kouzuki Yuuko *Sakaki Chizuru *Yoroi Mikoto *Tsukuyomi Mana *Kamiyo Tatsumi *Tomoe Yukino *Ebisu Minagi *Suzumiya Akane *Kashiwagi Haruko *Tamase Genjousai *Sagiri Naoya *Ichimonji Takahashi *Tsukiji Tae *Takahara *Asakura Muv-Luv Unlimited *Yashiro Kasumi *Kyouzuka Shizue Muv-Luv Alternative *00 Unit *Yoroi Sakon *Koubuin Yuuhi *Alfred Walken *Irma Thesleff *Isumi Michiru *Hayase Mitsuki *Suzumiya Haruka *Munakata Misae *Kazama Touko *Irina Pyatkh *Paul Radhabinod *Indra Sahdan Myung Chronicles Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles 01 The Day After episode: 00 *Wilbert D. Collins *Lilia Kjellberg *Daryl A. McManus *Melvina Vidya Advani *Jinguuji Marimo *George Alston Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Chicken Divers *Henri Gietzen *Rina Tervo Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Rain Dancers *Monica Giacosa *Hugh Winston Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles 02 The Day After episode: 01 *Tatsunami Hibiki *Sendou Yuzuka *Miono Shizuku *Ellen Aice *Jinguuji Marimo *Alfred Walken *Matsukaze Ryouichi *Kusumoto Sayaka *Desert Guy Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Adoration *Makabe Seijyurou *Ilfriede von Feulner *Helgarose von Falkenmayer *Lunateresia von Witzleben *Wilfried von Aichberger *Sigelinde von Fahrenhorst *Gerhard von Ralerstein *Brigitte von Wästernach *Wolfgang von Brauer Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles 03 The Day After episode: 02 *Ogami Ritsuko *Asagi *Komaki Sayoko *Ichiro *Koubuin Yuuhi *Tsukuyomi Maya *Kamiyo Tatsumi *Tomoe Yukino *Ebisu Minagi *Ikaruga Takatsugu *Makabe Sukerokurou *Shirogane Takeru *Sagiri Naoya Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Resurrection *Silvio Orlandi *Munakata Misae *Kouzuki Motoko Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles 04 The Day After Episode: 03 *Rea Geguran *Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière Muv Luv Alternative Chronicles Last Divers *Ellen Aice *Rina Tervo *Josset Danbellecoux Fan Disks Muv-Luv Supplement *Nanase Rin Muv-Luv Altered Fable *Mitsurugi Yuuhi *Tsukuyomi Maya Muv-Luv Alternative Faraway Dawn *Kamiya *Nanase *Kabira *Mitarai *Hidaka *Oosaki *Kanda *Usui Ayu-Mayu Alternative & Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Ayu-Mayu Alternative *G Guy *Daikuuji Ayu *Tamano Mayu Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Atonement *Jinguuji Marimo *Arai Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Inheritance *Isumi Akira *Isumi Marika *Isumi Yayoi Light Novels/Magazine Publications Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse *Yuuya Bridges *Takamura Yui *Cryska Barchenowa *Inia Sestina *Tarisa Manandal *Vincent Lowell *Valerio Giacosa *Stella Bremer *Ibrahim Doğulu *Fikatsia Latrova *Cui Yifei *Leon Kuze *Sharon Heim *Guylos McCloud *Iwaya Eiji *Nastassja Ivanova *Amemiya Mariko *Valentine (Meryem Saner) *Giselle Adjani (Ozlem Saner) *Christopher *Master Muv-Luv Alternative: The Euro Front *Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière Schwarzesmarken *Theodore Eberbach *Irisdina Bernhard *Katia Waldheim *Lise Hohenstein *Gretel Jeckeln *Anett Hosenfeld *Sylvia Krzasińska *Pham Thi Lan *Walter Kruger *Beatrix Brehmer *Kirke Steinhoff *Inghild Bronikowski Manga Muv-Luv Extra Muv-Luv Unlimited Muv-Luv Alternative *Komaki Sayoko *Takahara *Mother Goose 1 *Aquila 1 *Isumi Akira Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse Anime Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse *Lida Canales *Niram Rawamunando *Phoebe Theodorakis *Kai Shimako *Iwami Aki *Noto Izumi *Yamashiro Kazusa *Natalie Duclert *Takatsukasa Kyoko Related Series Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu *Maejima Masaki *Isumi Yayoi *Isumi Michiru *Isumi Marika *Isumi Akira *Kouzuki Mitsuko *Taira Miyu *Osuga Kenzo *Helmut Newton-John *Yagawa Mutsuki *Aihara Misa *Tono Yuri *Kawada Keisuke Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confessions *Takemiya Chinatsu *Fujisawa Tsukiko *Miura Sonoko *Jinguuji Marimo *Sakuma Kimi ga Nozomu Eien *Narumi Takayuki *Hayase Mitsuki *Suzumiya Haruka *Suzumiya Akane *Daikuuji Ayu *Tamano Mayu *Homura Manami *Hoshino Fumio *Kouzuki Motoko *not!Amuro Ray *Taira Shinji Akane Maniax *Gohda Jouji Ayu-Mayu Gekijou Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe *Touma Takumi *Ogami Ritsuko *Amamiya Kanon *Takanashi Mio *Orihara Ai *Lieselotte Schreiber *Koshino Karen *Koshino Takashi Category:Characters Category:Browse